A Mother's Love
by Lady Razeli
Summary: This is about Sere's love for Rini and a new baby. But there's also some drama. Parents die, Grandmother, moves in with Dare...Just a few things to get you thinking. Drinking and Drugs are used. Sere goes to her first PARTAY! There are Japanese words here
1. Changing Address

A Mother's love

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Serena and the girls are in high school now, they're sixteen, and Hotaru does exist except Rini is three because something weird happened when she time traveled back after leaving again. Darien never went to America, but is going to school to become a doctor at Tokyo Medical School. There's no real reason to why she's still there. Oh and they don't know Setsuna, Amara, Hotaru, and Michiru. In my world they saved Hotaru.

Changing Addresses

"Serena, Rini, Sammy your father and I have great news," Ikuko announced. Kenji was smiling happily beside his wife as they stood in front of their family. Kenji had been out of work ever since his company closed and they hadn't seen him smiling in a long time.

"What is it momma had Father found work again?" Serena asked happily. They smiled at her thinking of how nothing ever brought their Serena down. She had kept their hope alive.

"Yes, I have found work and the best part is we get to move to America!" Kenji exclaimed. Sammy, Serena, and Rini paused in their cheers.

"What!" They exclaimed.

"You can't move us!" Sammy and Serena cried.

"You can't move!" Rini cried. Kenji and Ikuko frowned.

"I'm afraid we have too, we just have enough money left to get us to America and move into a nice apartment until your father has made enough to buy a house."

"Yes, and besides I've already sold this house."

"Oh no, I refuse to move and you can't make me."

"Yeah we refuse to move," Sammy agreed.

"Well I don't know where you are going to stay, but you can't stay here or in Japan now go upstairs in pack."

"I'll move in with Grandma she could use the company," Serena stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, we'll move in with grandmother."

"Yeah," Rini readily agreed. Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other.

"We'll consider it if you really want to stay," Kenji conceded when Serena presented him with her best doe eyes, and trembling lip that Sammy always had to compliment her on no matter what just because when she used it as a last resort it always benefited him too. That night dinner was silent and Kenji started refuse there offer to stay with their grandmother when Serena gave him her infamous look and started to add tears to it. Sammy who had his own special look added to it as well. It never worked like Serena's, but it amplified her look when he did his. Rini decided she'd better get in on the action too or the Senshi would never be able to help her.

"Alright we'll call her in the morning."

"Yay!"

"Alright, alright settle down." Ikuko was furious with him and skipped the rest of dinner. In the morning everyone was packing up their belongings.

"Serena what's going on?" Lita asked as they all walked up to the house. Luna looked alarmed as she watched Serena carry a box into the moving truck.

"We're moving," Serena simply stated.

"Moving!" They exclaimed in shock.

"But what about the..." Mina started but Raye immediately clamped a hand over her mouth when Ikuko walked out with a box.

"Serena come on you don't have time to talk we've got boxes to move and a flight to catch."

"Yes ma'am." Serena hurried back inside and took the next box from Rini. She found her friends still waiting.

"What's this about a flight, where are you moving?" Amy asked.

"Oh Father got a job in America."

"America!" They shouted.

"Yeah, its really good, because we were doing horrible, but anyway Sammy and I aren't going."

"Oh thank god, but where will you stay, it says your house has been sold," Lita pointed out.

"We're going to stay with our grandmother she lives in Yokohama and she promises that she'll get us back into the city on time to get to school, and if it doesn't work than we'll have to go to school there."

"Serena, you should just give up now you'll never make it here on time," Raye commented.

"Thanks for the vote confidence Raye."

"You're welcome."

"Raye!"

"Serena!" Rini shouted.

"Gotta go." Serena went back inside and soon the entire house had been packed up and the moving truck departed. She waved to them before departing along with Rini and Sammy. The girls walked to the crown arcade hoping their friend managed to succeed in getting to school on time every morning.

"Hey Darien, Andrew!" They called.

"Oh I see you've heard," Darien stated seeing their downcast looks.

"Yep, we just saw her off."

"My poor Usako going to live in Yokohama."

"She'll be back Darien you'll see," Raye comforted.

"Yeah, I know, but I liked it better when she was closer." They nodded and ordered a chocolate milkshake each.


	2. New Friends

New Friends

"Now you children behave for your Grandmother she's old and she didn't have to trouble herself with your presence for more than a few weeks."

"Yes Father." Rini didn't say anything as she hugged her Luna P. She watched as everyone took boxes into the house.

"Come on Rini, its time to meet Grandmother and than to bed." Rini merely nodded not fighting Serena on this one. Although they still didn't understand why she had come back in a three year olds body, it was clear that she had the mind of a seven year old. Thanks to Serena, Rini was in the correct grade through and was being passed off as short though Kenji and Ikuko treated her like a three year old most of the time.

"Mother, this is cousin Rini from Ikuko's side of the family, we told you she'd been staying with us." Grandmother nodded. She was a tall imposing woman who they had never really gotten to know. She dyed her graying hair blond and was a hard worker. She was quite well off and refused to help Kenji unless he was absolutely out on the streets.

"Nice to meet you Grandmother." Rini yawned. It was late and the whole packing and unpacking had taken a lot out of her three year old body.

"Nice to meet you too Rini, now you two go before you miss your flight they'll be fine here." Ikuko and Kenji nodded. They kissed them goodbye before leaving.

"Alright you three here are the rules." They looked at her.

"You will be up at five, dressed by six and down here in a straight line for me to inspect you."

"Yes ma'am." Serena was worried how was she to get up at five.

"Now here are your uniforms." She handed Sammy a blue uniform with a white shirt. Next she handed Serena a black skirt that was a little shorter than her sailor fuku, black jacket, and white shirt. She gave Rini a similar outfit except it was all white.

"Grandmother I thought you said we could stay at the same school," Sammy spoke up.

"No, I said I'd see to it you went to school in Tokyo, which you are just at what I feel is a better school for all of you. They'll keep you out of my hair and teach you the skills you need and with luck you'll take them to heart like I did and still be doing well for yourself all your life." They nodded. At least they would still see there friends in the afternoons.

"Now, I won't be home a lot so that means that you Serena are in charge when I'm gone, I expect you younger ones to listen to her." They nodded.

"This house will remain spotless and you will clean up after yourselves, and see to your own dinner on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays." They nodded." Other days I have employed a cook or you can start a tab at any resturant you wish under Tsukino Kiyoko of course." They nodded.

"Also I really don't care what you do with your spare time and you will be given a 2000 yen a day to do with as you please. Serena will distribute it every morning. Rini since you are young, Serena will hang onto yours, Serena I expect you to take full responsibility for her while she is here."

"Yes Grandmother."

"Great, now when you're in this house you stick to boys in pants and girls in skirts. If you girls leave the house than by all means wear pants. In the winter you may also wear pants."

"What about pajammas?" Rini asked.

"Pajamas are fine." They nodded. She took them upstairs and showed them their rooms. She left them to unpack and told them dinner was in thirty minutes. Serena first helped Rini un pack in her new light pink room with bunnies on the walls.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight, its weird here," Rini told Serena as she made her bed.

"Yeah sure since you've finally learned to ask," Serena teased. Rini stuck her tongue out at her. Serena returned it. After she quickly finished Rini's room she went into her own, which had cresent moons all over the powder blue wall. It matched her blanket. It was much bigger than her old room and she had her own personal bathroom to her delight. She could get use to living with her grandmother.

"Dinner!" After her grandmother yelled upstairs a bell rang. It was loud and could jolt anyone awake. They went downstairs and were greeted with chicken curry their favorite. To their amazement Serena never once deferred away from the way she usually ate and their grandmother didn't say anything.

"Time for bed, I know today was a busy day." They went to bed and were surprised to wake up at eight in the morning.

"Ahh you're up already Tsukino-san," said a woman walking inside.

"Um...I thought we were suppose to be up at five, what happened why didn't my alarm clock go off?" Serena asked sleepily. Rini merely rubbed her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Five pm now five am, school is at night from seven thirty to two in the morning."

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"I am Narita Yumi the housekeeper, I watch the house while you are out and about." Serena nodded.

"Narita-san where's Grandmother?"

"Tsukino-san is at work now get some more rest before you come down for breakfast." Serena and Rini shrugged and did just that. They were woken up at twelve o'clock. They ate "breakfast" and dressed in their new uniforms.

"I figured that you three would go into the city a lot, so I've opted for one o'clock to be the time I inspect you're uniforms." Their grandmother straightened out their clothing.

"Serena, if you must wear your hair that way than I want neater buns on you and Rini."

"Yes grandmother." Serena redid her hair and Rini's hair.

"Better, now Serena after today I will be leaving the money and a note on your desk you'll distribute the money at one o'clock and no earlier unless its not a school day."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now go and don't come home until you're tired and I expect you all to do well in school." Grandmother tossed Serena the keys to a car.

"Um...I don't have my license yet."

"Well its time you learned to drive, its not that hard I'm sure you've seen your father do it a million times besides I've got insurance." Serena merely nodded and they left.

"Don't kill us meatball head," Sammy said as they got into a brand new Bentley Continental GT Convertible.

"I won't I can do this, I'm sixteen after all, how hard can it be to drive a car." They buckled up their seatbelts and Serena browsed through the user's guide to driving a Bentley Continental GT Convertible before starting up the car. She carefully drove off as her hands shook from being so nervous. When she got the hang of it she speed down the highway towards Tokyo. They were all squealing with delight Kenji and Ikuko would never let them do this.

"Faster!" Sammy and Rini cried as they win swept through their hair. Serena who was going only 80 mph was suddenly doing the maximum speed in her new Bentley 195 mph, and slid almost expertly into a parking space in front of the Arcade when they arrived some time later.

"Let's do that again!" Sammy shouted.

"Yes please Serena!" Rini begged. Serena giggled.

"Yeah, but on the way back we're here." They nodded and climbed out of the car. Serena put the alarm on as Sammy ran off promising to see her after school.

"Come on I think there are a couple of chocolate milkshakes with our names on it."

"Yep!" Rini shouted taking Serena's hand. They went inside.

"Serena!" Andrew exclaimed. He hugged her.

"Hey Andrew what's up?" Serena asked happily.

"I thought you'd moved to America." Serena shook her head.

"No, no we moved to Yokohama to stay with our grandmother."

"Oh that's good, but shouldn't you be in school?" Andrew asked.

"No school starts later for us now," Rini said as Serena deposited her in the booth.

"Oh wow how lucky for you, you never get up early." Serena nodded.

"We'll have two chocolate milkshakes."

"And a cheese burger," Rini added as her stomach grumbled a little.

"We just ate, how can you be hungry now."

"I didn't stuff my face as much as you meatball head!"

"Ooooh you're such a spore!" A tongue war ensued as Andrew went to get their orders. It seemed nothing had changed. Soon in walked the girls with Darien talking about the new black Bentley Continental GT Convertible they'd seen parked outside.

"Serena, Rini!" They exclaimed. They hugged them. Darien kissed Serena who smiled and than he kissed Rini's cheek and let her sit in his lap.

"What happened we didn't see you at school today," Amy said.

"We go to school at night now," Rini said.

"Night!"

"Yep, we're going to Tokyo Private School."

"What!" Darien exclaimed the same time as Amy. The other girls looked at them questioningly.

"That's only the best school in all of Japan!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yea I tried to get in there and they turned me down, " Darien said.

"Same here," Amy added.

"If they turned you two down, how did meatball brains and Rini get in even Sammy?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, did you take a test?" Darien asked.

"Nope, we were just handed the uniforms and told that with luck we'll use all we learn there and still be rich in our old age like Grandmother did and is."

"Legacy brats!" Darien and Amy exclaimed together.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Kids who have parents or grandparents that went to Tokyo Private get in automatically unless their parents aren't loaded, but your parents aren't loaded."

"Yes, but grandmother is."

"I didn't know they went to school at night though," Amy said.

"Oh yeah, but hey where's Luna?" Serena asked.

"Out with Artemis, if you stick around long enough she'll be back," Mina said. Andrew came over with everybody's usuals.

"Thanks Andrew!" They exclaimed. He nodded and went to help another customer.

"So where do you think the hot guy is that owns that new black convertible outside?" Lita asked.

"Its a Bentley Continental GT Convertible," Serena supplied.

"Wow a Bentley the guy really must be cute," Mina replied.

"Honestly its not that great," Darien said.

"To you, you're a guy." Mina shot at him. Darien sipped his coffee and shook his head.

"Guys wanna go to the mall, I haven't been in so long and my money is burning a hole in my pocket."

"Usako you won't have enough money for the rest of the week, Tokyo Private makes you pay for lunch."

"Yes, you have to go off campus for lunch."

"No, its fine Grandmother said to just set up a tab where ever we eat."

"Meatball head you're already spoiled and you've only been there a night."

"You think I'm spoiled now, who do you think owns that brand new Bentley outside."

"Some guy." Mina and Lita answered. Serena held up the keys triumphantly. They all stared at them in amazement.

"You're not dead yet, but you don't have license!" Raye exclaimed.

"Usako you shouldn't drive without a license." Serena shrugged.

"Grandma says its time I learned and you know what it was fun," Serena said happily.

"I hope Grandma gets me a car soon, so I can drive fast!"

"Rini you are far to young and inexperience for a car, " Darien said in a parental tone.

"You're no fun Darien."

"Come on let's go the mall, its not like we have a lot of time what with you guys in school during the day and us in school at night." They nodded and finished their treats before heading for the mall. Serena drove with Lita, Mina, and Rini while Raye and Amy rode with Darien.

"Oh my god Serena can I drive it one of these days?" Mina asked.

"Sure." Mina was ecstatic along with Lita as they told the others how great a ride it was.

"I can't believe she didn't crash, she stayed in the right lane too." Raye said.

"Where did you learn to drive at?" Amy asked.

"I learned from Darien, I was watching him all the time."

"Just by watching?" Darien asked. Serena nodded.

"We've been in the car so much lately and I decided that I should watch you so I wasn't completely clueless when I learned."

"What do you mean you've been in the car a lot lately?" Raye asked suspiciously. Mina and Lit immediately moved in closer to hear.

"Nothing, I just meant we didn't walk all the time to the movies." Serena blushed. They looked at her not quite buying her lie.

"Uhuh." They said.

"Serena, come on I wanna get a new pink fuku." Rini pulled Serena towards the store. They followed and watched as Rini tried on pink fuku after fuku until she finally decided on one with a bunny print on it.

"Rini you look ultra cute in that," Mina complimented.

"Thank you Mina, Darien what do you think?" Rini asked.

"I think its perfect for you right Serena?" Darien asked. Serena nodded after making sure Rini could afford it.

"Yep very cute Musume." Rini smiled.

"Can I afford it?" Rini asked. Serena nodded.

"Yes, but you gotta change back into uniform we won't have time to change later." Rini nodded and went back into the changing room with Serena. When they came out Serena paid for it and they left. They were at the mall until six thirty.

"Come on we gotta go home and do homework," Amy said. They nodded and parted ways. Serena picked Sammy up at his friend's house and they drove off to school. She pulled up to the gate and it opened to admit her like the last car.

"Parking lot is that way," said a guard. Serena nodded and followed the rode. She found the spot marked Tsukino. They got out and grabbed their messenger bags. Serena took Rini's hand.

"Serena, what if the kids don't like me?" Rini asked as a group of third graders ran off a bus and into the school building.

"You'll do fine Musume just be yourself, and I'm sure you'll make friends in no time."

"You really think so?" Rini asked. Serena nodded.

"Of course, your the prettiest and sweetest little girl I know, and you have an infinite amount of charm they'll love you you'll see." Rini nodded still unsure about the other children. She was smaller than all of them and therefore deemed to be smarter because she was really seven, but time travel had caused her to turn into a three year old physically. They found the office after asking a passing teacher dressed in a gray business suit. All the teachers it seemed dressed in gray.

"Can I help you?" the Secretary asked.

"Yes, we're new here and we came to see about our classes."

"Tsukino?" She asked. They nodded.

"Go in and see Principal Ishikawa-san." They headed back into the office.

"You must be the Tsukino children." They nodded.

"I am proud to welcome a third generation of Tsukinos to Tokyo Private." He than proceeded to go over their family legacy. He ended at seven o'clock amazingly enough.

"Now, Rini Tsukino will be joining Shimizu-san's third grade class in room 12 T." They nodded." Sammy Tsukino you will be joining Yamamoto's class in room 112." Sammy nodded.

"Is it a man or woman?" Sammy asked.

"Sensei Yamamoto is a man and now for you Serena Tsukino you will be in Sensei Yoshida-san's class in room 300."

"We don't switch classes here?" Serena asked. Principal Ishikawa shook his head no.

"We feel that one teacher is enough except for gym, you have a different teacher for gym." They nodded.

"Alright now run along before you are late." They nodded and left with the directions the secretary had written down. She also handed Serena and Sammy locker numbers along with the key to it.

"Arigato." She nodded her head as they left out joining the mass of students now in the halls. They were stared at, but no one approached them.

"Well I'm off to my class," Sammy said wishing to part from his older sister. Serena merely nodded and walked Rini to her class room.

"Are you sure about this?" Rini asked looking up at Serena.

"Yes Musume you'll do fine, you'll see," Serena said bending down to her level almost. She couldn't wait to watch Rini grow up from the beginning."Everybody is going to love you." Rini nodded as Serena stood up and once again took her hand. They entered the class room to see students chatting idly waiting for the bell to ring. Shimizu-san stood up at the board writing romaji on the board.

"Sensei Shimizu?" Serena asked. Shimizu-san turned around.

"Yes, how may I help you gakuto?" Shimizu-san asked. Serena was surprised that she addressed her as student and did not politely ask her name. She shrugged it off.

"I just wanted to let you know that my cousin here is going to be in your class now, her name is Tsukino Rini."

"Ahh the little three year old whose been upgraded to third grade, I'm sure she will be pleasure to have in my class." Shimizu bent down to Rini's level." I hope you'll enjoy yourself here at Tokyo Private and I expect obedience from you so no whining and I want all work completed. Understand?" Rini nodded.

"Good you can go take your seat next to Tomoe Hotaru, Hotaru-chan raise your hand." Hotaru looked at the teacher and did so. She had bright purple eyes and looked as if she kept to herself a lot. She had short black hair with purple highlights. Hotaru seemed very lonely and shy. Shimizu-san hoped they became friends, because like Hotaru Rini's eyes weren't your ordinary color causing young kids like third graders to back off a bit and hesitate to befriend them especially after Hotaru healed that one girl. How Shimizu-san had no idea, but glad she did.

"See you later, Rini." Rini nodded and went to sit next to Hotaru. Serena raced off to room 300 on the third floor. She entered and introduced herself to the teacher just as the bell rang. Yoshida-san quieted the class down as they all took their seats.

"Class I'd like to introduce a new student her name is Tsukino Serena," She said."Now why don't we all welcome her."

"Good evening Tsukino Serena."

"Good evening." They smiled as she returned it. There were five rows and four people to a row.

"Now, high school classes tend to be smaller than all others, so from right to left we have from right to left in the first row there is Asami, Etsuko, Chiyo, Hisako, Kayo."

"In the second row is Hajime, Fumio, Isamu, and Jiro, all the boys sit in the middle." Serena nodded towards me.

"In the third row we have Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Ichiro." Serena saw Seiya eying her with interest and a boy behind her scrowling at him. She didn't think that was right because Yoshida-san had told her all boys were in the middle.

"In the fourth row we have Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka so why don't you take a seat next to her." Serena nodded. She introduced the people in the last row by name which was a mix of boys and girls, but Serena didn't hear. She took her seat next to Haruka.

"Ten'ou Haruka," Haruka said holding out her hand. Serena shook her hand. Haruka had beautiful green eyes and dirty blond hair. She was five inches taller than Usagi who was five foot four inches now.

"Tsukinow Serena."

"Its nice to have some new blood in this school," Haruka commented."How old are you?"

"Sixteen this summer."

"Cool, I'm seventeen years old."

"Did you get held back?" Serena asked eyes wide. Haruka looked at her puzzled than laughed along with Michiru and Setsuna.

"No, no you moved up," the boy named Seiya said. He had long black hair like a girl, and blue eyes that weren't quite as dark as Darien's lovely midnight blue eyes."I'm sixteen, don't worry you're still a freshmen just in the advanced classes."

"Wow," Serena said.

"Yeah, I bet you've slacked off before now, haven't you?" asked the boy that was named Taiki. He had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, I did, but I passed my high school exam no problem."

"And that's why you've been bumped up. Its a proven fact that kids who slack off, but do extremely well on their high school exam compared to their previous grades in school are smarter than they care to show, so you've been moved to the smart class." said Yaten. He had silver hair and green eyes.

"You guys aren't pulling my leg are you?" Serena asked.

"Nope, I'm Meiou Setsuna, I'm nineteen." Setsuna had long green hair and red eyes like Rini's.

"So than you got held back?" Serena asked.

"No, I didn't start school until I was seven, because I was in a coma for five years."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that." Setsuna nodded.

"I'm Kaioh Michiru, Haruka's girlfriend, and we're roomates with Setsuna and our little sister Hotaru."

"Hotaru?" Serena asked."Oh she's the cute little girl purple eyes, she's sitting next to my cousin Rini."

"You have a cousin?"

"Yes, she's so adorable she's got Pink hair and red eyes like setsuna, she's only three you know."

"Hotaru-chan's only five."

"Wow in the third grade maybe they should be in here," Yaten commented.

"Hush and properly introduce yourselves." Yaten rolled his eyes.

"We're Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya Kou we're triplets." Yaten stated.

"Its really nice to meet you all, I thought I wouldn't be talking to other students so quickly."

"Well normally, but Haruka insisted we befriend you immediately when she saw you driving a Bentley and without a license." Serena blushed at Michiru's words.

"How'd you know I don't have a license?"

"Because only Haruka drives like you do and that means you don't have a license around here." Yaten commented.

"But don't worry as your new friends we'll definitely help you get one real soon." Serena nodded. Yoshida-san ran her little bell and told them to take out their notes. Between Setsuna and Taiki Serena was able to stay on task. She enjoyed the class and Yoshida-san always found a different game to play to help them learn something particularly hard.

"Ok class time for gym and than off to lunch." They nodded."Michiru would you be so kind as to show Serena to the gym and around the school in general she hasn't even had a tour yet." Michiru nodded.

"Come on Serena, we don't want to be late." Serena nodded and followed the group out of the classroom.

"You know I hate gym." Serena said.

"Oh, but we get to do swimming today."

"Swimming or Track, but until you get your own school swim suit you won't be allowed to swim."

"Michiru loves to swim she's like a fish in the water." They passed Sammy as he left the gym.

"Hey Sammy," Serena called. He waved back.

"Who was that?" Seiya asked.

"My little brother."

"Well little bro or not we don't associate with people not in the accelerated classes."

"Why not?" Serena asked Yaten.

"Because they aren't smart."

"Just because they're not in the accelerated classes doesn't mean they aren't smart."

"He means they aren't our kind of smart, anyway you're popular now Tsukino so being social outside of the lunch hour is forbidden. You may talk to them after school and sometimes at lunch." Serena nodded.

"So Michiru how did you get Haruka as a boyfriend?" Serena asked. They all stopped walking and laughed. Serena looked at them puzzled.

"What did I say?" Serena asked.

"Haruka is a girl, Serena, " Michiru told her.

"But she's wearing boys clothes and..." They laughed some more.

"I like to cross dress for normal occasions."

"Oh my bad, I'm so sorry Haruka," Serena apologized as she blushed. Haruka shook her head in understanding.

"Its alright everyone makes the mistake." Serena nodded as they entered the gym. Seiya opted to do track with Serena and Haruka. Setsuna not one for running happily jumped in the pool with Michiru, Yaten, and Taiki.

"Tsukino you ever run track before?" Haruka asked. Serena shook her head no.

"Well watch me, you're on hurdles." She watched Haruka who taught her to jump the hurdles. Soon Haruka, Seiya, and herself were on a team with Ichiro who never said a word.

"Relay race with hurdles my favorite." Haruka's eyes were lighting up."Come on Serena take your place." Serena nodded and took the baton from the teacher. Once everyone was in place he blew the whistle. Serena turned out to be really good at jumping hurdles what was no surprise to her was the speed. She didn't exactly have normal girl speed and when she saw Haruka and Seiya run she knew neither did they, but than again Seiya wasn't as fast as Haruka or herself.

"Nice run Tsukino you just joined the track team!" the teacher yelled."Haruka fill her in." Haruka nodded and complimented Serena. They talked about track and Serena readily agreed to join feeling like she belonged at Tokyo Private already. Lunch was great, because they all went to a French restaurant and to her joy Hotaru and Rini had become fast friends. Sammy was silent having not been invited anywhere just yet by the kids in his class or grade.

"No worries they see you with us and you'll have friends in no time," Haruka said to Sammy. After lunch it was back to class where they had math and science until two in the morning.

"Hey if you drop the kids off at home we'll take you to the hottest spot in Tokyo."

"Not tonight, there's no one to watch them, and we live in Yokohama we must be getting back," Serena declined.

"Yeah we live there too, no one at Tokyo Private lives here in Tokyo," Haruka said.

"Anyway I think we should all go home and get rest it is after all a Monday and we have no school Friday, Saturday, or Sunday so where should we all meet to do our homework?" Setsuna asked.

"How about the crown arcade?" Rini asked. She'd just walked up to them in the hall when Setsuna was talking along with Hotaru.

"Sounds like a plan I've never been there," Haruka stated. They girls nodded their agreement. Michiru told Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki where they were going to be.

"Oh did you have to tell them?" Haruka asked her.

"Haruka they're in our class we have too besides they're officially in our study group anyway." Haruka sighed and groaned at Michiru knowing she was right. Michiru nodded in satisfaction that Haruka would not argue with her.

"Come on we'd better get back to Yokohama before we all become to tired to drive." They nodded and said there goodbyes after telling Serena where to meet them. Haruka drove a silver Ferrari F430. She slowly left the gates and once she was in the clear she waited for Setsuna who drove a C 300 Mercedes Benz. Serena followed Setsuna out of the gates.

"Alright Serena, here's your first lesson in driving," Haruka said after she'd lowered the window. Serena put the top up on her Bentley. Kids had come out to watch even the demure Setsuna looked like she was ready for a race.

"First one to the highway gets a thousand yen that's your lesson." Some one came out with a white handkerchief. They quickly let it got and ran on to the sidewalk. The cars zoomed off towards the highway. Serena noticed more cars behind them and Haruka was expertly manuvering through traffic with Setsuna right behind her. Serena mimicked her moves to the fullest though she was in experienced and reached the highway in fifth place.

"Damn it Serena we could have had them!" Sammy exclaimed from the back seat.

"Hey, this is my first day driving we're lucky we even came in fifth that's the top five. Serena pressed down the gas until she was doing 195 and caught up with Setsuna who waved at her. She nodded back and went off ahead. Soon they had entered Yokohama and arrived safely at her grandmothers.

"I see you were racing Ten'oh Haruka today," Grandmother commented hearing Rini talk excitedly about the race. They all jumped and than nodded.

"We won't do it again if you don't want us too," Serena commented.

"No, no I'm just pleased to hear you are in the accelerated class."

"You are?" Sammy asked. Serena nodded.

"You're not stupid after all meatball head!" Rini exclaimed.

"Young lady you may be smart, but you are still only a child of three you will respect Serena as your elder, so quit the name calling." Rini cowered under her words and quickly hid behind Serena. Normally she wouldn't have cried, but her three year old body had other plans.

"Get to bed all of you, if you're hungry than Narita-san will bring you up some food and you will return it to the kitchen and was all the dishes you use."

"Yes ma'am," They said before hurrying upstairs. Serena comforted Rini as she listened to the loud snores of her now sleeping grandmother. Narita-san entered the room with a soft knock.

"How is the young one?" She asked.

"She'll be fine soon, thanks for the delicious dinner."

"You're welcome I will tell the cook when he returns."

"Arigato Narita-san."

"Please call me Yumi when your grandmother isn't around." Serena nodded.

"Only if you call me Serena." Yumi nodded. She took Serena's and Rini's dishes against her wishes, but insisted it was her job. Soon Serena had Rini asleep and she too joined her. At eight they left to meet Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru at their penthouse.

"Wow its so high," Rini commented as she looked out of the glass elevator.

"Yeah I know they must be loaded," Sammy commented. Serena nodded. Soon they reached the very top. They were shown around gorgeous penthouse and they all took breakfast on the terrace. There was a pool, several chairs around a round table and several massaging tables. A huge white canvas was over it all.

"You know on second thought I'd rather do homework here." Serena said. They all nodded and called the guys. Soon everyone was studying and doing homework.


	3. First time for everything

First time for everything

"Wow so this is a high school party," Serena said as they partied at Ichiro's house.

"No this is an exclusive Tokyo Private Party," Seiya corrected as he danced with her. He noticed the promise ring on her right ring finger, but ignored it all together.

"Here have a drink!" Haruka called over the music. She handed Seiya and Serena a beer.

"We drove here!" Serena yelled back as the music got even louder.

"I know, we've locked all the keys up and called a limo service!" Haruka yelled. Serena nodded and had her first drink.

"Here try this, it will take you on a journey through time," Setsuna laughed and handed Serena a blunt. Serena took one puff and she was on a journey through time. Memories of the last couple of years flashed it was a whole new experience for her. Soon she couldn't tell up from down and finally passed out after her seventh Tequila shot with Michiru who was just as drunk or perhaps even drunker than she was.

"Oh shit where are we?" Haruka asked as she looked at Serena who was just waking up as well. Everyone was passed out around them. No one had even made it to the limos last night.

"I don't know, how did we get here?" Serena asked.

"Uh um..oh now I remember we're at Ichiro's place." Michiru groaned from her place on the bar. She'd passed out after an energetic bar dance. Setsuna came stumbling in looking positively sick.

"We gotta get home, Hotaru will be very worried, she's only five after all." They nodded and immediately regretted it and grabbed their heads.

"Here our patented hangover remedy," Haruka said.

"Oh thanks." Serena drove home cautiously wishing she had a very dark pair of sunglasses. When she got home she took a shower and was just passing out on her bed when Rini came in and yelled for her to wake up. She jumped six feet in the air and held her head.

"Ahhhh...please shut up!" Serena exclaimed.

"No, we have to meet the girls in an hour let's go Serena!" Rini shouted.

"Alright, just shut up!" Serena groaned and dressed in her favorite tan fuku that resembled her school uniform. She left with Rini to head into Tokyo. Sammy had spent a night with an old friend. She met the girls at the crown arcade.

"Oh my god, stop screaming you guys," Serena groaned practically hitting her head on the table.

"Serena we're not yelling," Darien said."What happened?"

"She went out to a high school party last night," Rini supplied.

"Serena Tsukino did you get drunk?!" Darien asked. Serena groaned loudly.

"Drunk doesn't even cover what I got last night if I my head hurts this bad." They all groaned.

"Serena, I hope you didn't drive," Amy said.

"No, no we all had limos to take us home and I passed out after my seventh tequila." Raye laughed and Serena groaned.

"I can't believe you can't hold your liquor."

"I can hold my own, I only had the seventh tequila shot after my whole bottle of vodlka, three beers, and a shot of henascy. Plus I smoked something, and I don't even know what that was."

"Drugs!" Amy exclaimed.

"I didn't know what it was and I was drunk already jeez." Some one opened the door and Serena looked up to see Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

"See told you we'd find her here," Haruka told Michiru.

"Oh you poor dear did you not make the Remedy/" Michiru asked. Serena shook her head and once again regretted the action.

"Haruka go make some in the kitchen." Haruka immediately obeyed.

"Sere, I'm sorry I gave you that chronic I was already high and didn't use good judgement."

"Its ok Setsuna, I was drunk too." Setsuna nodded. Haruka soon came back followed by a angry Andrew. Serena gulped it down quickly and her hangover was soothed. She just couldn't shake her head to much.

"Next time if you come to a party we'll make you don't over do it next time," Haruka said.

"You're just saying that, because she held her liquor longer than you did," Michiru chastised Haruka.

"So the girl has got spunk."

"You three have got some nerve serving a sixteen year old liquor," Darien said angrily. The other scouts looked at them just as angry.

"Yeah and your probably fucking her," Haruka countered. Serena immediately covered Rini's ears while Michiru did the same for Hotaru.

"Haruka please you're going to teach them bad habits."

"Look no need to fight there is a first time for everything, and anyway Sere if you're up to it we were just heading to the science museum to study quantum physics for our project, its due Monday."

"Oh right, sorry I can't hang with you guys, but gotta get that project done." Serena hurried out with the girls after kissing Darien and Rini goodbye. Hotaru was allowed to stay with Rini.

"Quantum physics?" Mina asked.

"Serena's in the advanced classes," Hotaru supplied matter of factly.

"Darien can you take me and Hotaru to the park?" Rini pleaded. Darien nodded not liking the path Serena was on. Serena showed up at Mina's house for Luna who wanted to come home to keep an eye on her charge and be her voice of reason.

"Luna!" Rini exclaimed happily from her car seat in back now thanks to Darien. Hotaru was also situated in a car seat. They returned home and Serena stayed home working on her homework to Luna's amazement.


End file.
